Memory devices having a three-dimensional structure in which electrode layers function as control gates in each memory cell have been proposed. In these memory devices, a plurality of electrode layers is formed separated by insulating layers. Memory holes are formed in the resulting stacked body, and silicon bodies that serve as channels are formed along the sidewalls of the memory holes with charge storage films disposed therebetween.
An increase in the number of stacked layers in the stacked body leads to an increase in the distance from a contact portion that supplies a current to the memory cell. This may lead to the disadvantage of increasing resistance.